Stella's Unlucky Day
by Project 66
Summary: About Stella getting kidnapped inside her own home. It has SOME Smack. I hope I did it right, though. It's my first CSI NY story. Please leave a review to help me improve!


Unfortunately, I do not own any of CSI New York. If I did, Stella and Mac would have been married in the first episode.

Quick description: Stella is getting ready for a dance that she's going to with Mac when there's a robbery in her apartment. She's gets caught and tied up. With time running out and Stella's room being trashed, she needs to find a way to communicate to Mac before the robber kills Stella (he took her gun).

I can't think of anything better as a description, but that's the best I've got... Believe me, the story is a lot better than the description.

* * *

><p>Stella's Unlucky Day<p>

Stella was doing her make-up in the bathroom for a dance she was going to go to with Mac. She was happy and full of joy when the sound of a glass vase breaking made her stop. Shortly after that, Stella heard a curse from a man's voice. She knew it couldn't be Mac's because he would always introduce himself whenever he was in her apartment. She knew from that something was wrong. She looked through the crevice of the door that she hadn't shut and held her breath at the sight of the masked robber. He was tough looking and vicious, not the kind of guy you'd

want to pick a fight with. He was tearing through Stella's recently cleaned room looking for something, anything that was valuable.

Stella went back into her old fashioned bathroom to catch her breath. She was frightened that at any second he would notice that there was someone in here. Stella looked around and silently cursed as she saw that there was no way out or her gun was no where to be seen. There was only a small window that she couldn't possibly squeeze through, even if she tried. She froze as she realized that the only sound she could hear was her heavy, panicked breathing. Either the robber was done trashing her room or he had found her.

When she looked outside her bathroom, she was shocked to see her room was a mess and no one was in it. Stella slowly crept out and was immediately grabbed from behind. The robber taped her mouth shut and held her hands together.

"You're not going any where," he said and tied her hands together. He put her on a chair and said, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A sneak?" The words barely registered in her mind as she tried to avoid his cruel, beady eyes that were bearing down at her. Stella heard him speak again, but the only word that stuck out was "jewelry".

"Not talking eh? That doesn't matter. I'll find it myself." He walked away, leaving Stella confused. She was finally snapped out of her stupor and was hit by a wave of anger. There was no way she was going to let someone tie her up in own home and steal from her right in front of her face. She was a cop after all, she shouldn't even be in this situation, she has a gun that she could pull on the guy if she wanted to, and it was just on the table behind her.

He ripped through her dresser, bed, and closet, anything that might contain any valuable items. He was like a human tornado and was going to stop at nothing to get what he wanted. She had to admit that she was a little scared. Seeing a large man who could easily hurt her was something Stella did not want to end her day with.

Stella looked behind her for where she thought was where her gun was while keeping an eye on the robber. The table behind her contained where she thought was her gun. The robber looked at her searching for her gun. He said, "Looking for this? Common, I'm not that stupid," holding up the gun.

Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that her phone was one of the items that weren't thrown off when the robber was destroying her room. Stella pretended to be disappointed so the robber wouldn't know that Stella had something even better than a gun. Stella slowly reached for her phone with tied hands. When the robber looked over at Stella again, she froze. Their eyes met and his were looking at hers suspiciously. After what seemed like an eternity, he shrugged and continued to work on destroying Stella's room while she worked on getting her phone. It took a while, but she was able to grab it and send a help message to Mac. Stella prayed that Mac was home and would get her text soon.

"What are you doing?" asked the robber, who appeared at her face suddenly. Stella jumped and almost dropped her phone. She stared at him, returning the cruel, beady eyes that he gave off. She was unable to say anything with the tape on her mouth, so she decided to stall time. She shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window where he came in.

There was a knock on the door and for the first time, Stella saw fear in the robber's blue eyes. Stella tried not to smile, as she knew it was Mac. The robber took off his black ski mask to reveal sandy brown hair. If he wasn't so evil and Stella wasn't already with Mac, she would defiantly date him. He picked up Stella and thrust her into her closet and told her, "If you make a peep, I'll kill you, understand?" She nodded as she looked at her gun in his hands.

He answered the door with a "How may I help you, officers?"

"Do you mind if I take a look around?" Stella almost burst out of the closet as she heard the voice of her beloved Mac.

"Yes, actually, I would," came the robber's cocky answer. Knowing that Stella had to get Mac's attention somehow, she gave the closet door one, hard kick. Stella heard the robber swear and the sound of pounding footsteps. A moment fear crashed over her as she thought it was the robber coming for her, but when the closet doors opened, it was Mac standing in front of her. When Stella looked behind him, she saw the robber cuffed by Flack.

"You all right, Stella?" Mac asked, helping her up and untying Stella's hands. He took off the tape and gave her a kiss.

Crossing over to the window, Stella slammed it shut and locked it firmly. "I am now."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! That's it, for now... I'm trying another story, so hopefully I'll finish it soon! Please leave a review on what you think of it!<p>

Look forward to more stories, I'll try to upload more often. It's just because I have a lot of homework and stuff.

~Bye! :D


End file.
